mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 3613
Mikey Episode Number: 3613 (Playing "Gone with the Wind") Date: Thursday, May 29, 1997 Sponsors: Z, 20 Season 10: 1996 - 1997 Writer: Josh Selig 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1997 {| border="5" dellpadding="1' cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SCENE 1 | style="text-align: center"|Gina, Elmo and Zoe are about to read one of their favorite stories, Gone with the Wind. Gina begins to read, transitioning to... |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Monsterpiece Theater: Gone With the Wind - starring Kermit the Frog After the first couple of lines of dialog, Zoe comments that "Green" in their book greatly resembles Kermit the Frog (which that actually WAS Kermit). Elmo guesses he might be Kermit's cousin from the deep South. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SCENE 1, con'td | style="text-align: center"|After the segment, Gina concludes the story, where the two frogs were blown to Tennessee and opened a windsurfing business. Elmo gets an idea for himself and Zoe to play their own version of the story. Gina brings them inside to get some costumes. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|David sings "Who You Looking at Tiger?" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Birds pop balloons of all the letters of the alphabet, making them lowercase. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"Zig Zag Dance" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Two alpine climbers hike up a letter Z and stake a claim on it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird accidentally knocks over some block towers, but he puts them back up through reverse footage. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Billy Jo Jive and Susie solve the wig robbery |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "All Dressed Up" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|VeggieTales Song | style="text-align: center"|"The Larry-Boy Theme Song" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SCENE 2 | style="text-align: center"|Elmo and Zoe have costumes resembling that of Green and Miss Scarlett's. They start re-enacting the story, but when they get to the part involving the wind, they realize they don't have any. Gina recommends they pretend it's windy, which Elmo and Zoe soon find doesn't work too well. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|“One of These Things” (with Wegman's dogs) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|40 Lemmings (doo-wop) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fraggle Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|"Fun's No Fun at All (Gonna Have Fun Tonight)" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Tap-Dancing Shoes |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster, Jerry and Richard try on different pairs of shoes, but can't agree on one pair. They end up agreeing to wear shoe boxes instead. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Christopher Clumsy shows different shapes. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SCENE 3 | style="text-align: center"|The monsters call out Gina for help, especially since they don't know how wind actually occurs. Gina demonstrates by blowing on some strips of paper. Elmo and Zoe get the idea and leave to find a source of wind. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|On a windy day, Maria (in voice-over) asks a man (Bill Irwin), "Does air move things?" The wind speaks for him. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Caribbean Anything Muppets sing about "Caribbean Air." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon / Film | style="text-align: center"|A cartoon man climbs a live-action boy |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|What's missing? (a guitar) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Waiter Grover has a new method of remembering orders: He makes up a poem to remember what is ordered and who ordered it. Mr. Johnson orders a cheeseburger with a pickle and French fries, which Grover interprets as "Round and tasty on a bun, pickles, French fries, yum, yum, yum!" However, he brings Mr. Johnson a grapefruit on a bun. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Uncle Ned likes to make a "Twenty Pickle Pie." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A girl dances her way into her family portrait |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A guru counts to twenty. Producer: Ken Snyder; Music: Billy Taylor |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SCENE 4 | style="text-align: center"|In the park, the monsters have recruited Lexine to be the wind for them. Once they give her the cue, they discover one small girl like her can't blow enough air to move them. They run off with another idea. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Suzie Kabloozie announces that her cat Feff will jump ON a box and say meow, but he keeps jumping OFF when she puts him on, so Suzie does it instead. Artist: Mo Willems |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A gazelle runs fast across a plain. Music: Joe Raposo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Z doesn't like its sleepy Z image -- Z can also be zany, and zip and zoom. Artist: Fred Garbers |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Cookie Monster goes on a picnic, with a basket full of cookies. A bug flies by, and tries to get into the basket, buzzing furiously. Cookie Monster tries to give the bug a little cookie if it'll go away. The bug refuses, buzzing even more strenuously. Cookie tries a big cookie, but it still refuses. Cookie offers an almond cookie, a raisin cookie, a pistachio nut cookie, and a crunchy granola cookie. He realizes that the little bug doesn't like cookies. All he has left is a letter Z. The bug is excited, and buzzes off with the Z. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Type-Writer Guy: Z - Zoo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|At the harbor, kids learn about dolphins, and how to communicate with them using signals. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ray Charles sings the Alphabet Song, and various celebrities join in, including Michael Jeter, Patrick Stewart, Tony Bennett, Shari Lewis, Lamb Chop, Harry Belafonte, Grover, David Robinson, and Ellen DeGeneres. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|B ... US! We're on the bus! |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SCENE 5 | style="text-align: center"|Elmo and Zoe have assembled several more kids to assist Lexine in creating some wind. They kids all create a small breeze, but not enough to blow the monsters away. Elmo hasn't the "froggiest" what to do next... |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Magical Herman's number trick |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit the Frog sings "Disco Frog" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A car drives by the water. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|The camera zooms out on a pepper as kids guess what it is |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SCENE 5 | style="text-align: center"|Mr. Snuffleupagus happens by and notices the sad monsters. He just so happened to play the role of the wind in his school's production of the story ("You should have seen me! I blew the orchestra right out of the gymnasium!"), and agrees to be their wind. As they perform the story, Snuffy successfully creates enough wind to blow them away. They do an encore performance, as Celina announces the sponsors. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Then we fade to Kermit and a little kid holding the Sesame Street sign while Maria holds the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide Category:1997 Episode Guide